REUNIÓN SOCIAL
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Alguien llega a ver a House... Situado después de "Help me" spoilers.


Hola, les traigo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió después de ver de nuevo el capítulo "Baggage" y claro esta situado después del final de temporada =) así que se puede considerar que tiene spoilers.

Espero les guste.

**REUNIÓN SOCIAL**

Era media tarde cuando llamarón a la puerta, Cuddy fue a atender, llevaba un jeans algo gastados y una playera holgada, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una cola de caballo.

-¿Si?-

Preguntó al ver un hombre de color del otro lado de la puerta, el hombre vestía unos pantalones azules al igual que la camisa pero de un azul más claro, llevaba una corbata roja y un suéter abierto de color azul también, a Cuddy le pareció extraño ver alguien vestido así ya que era domingo.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Greg House- Dijo muy educado.

-Si, aquí es-

-Soy Darryl Nolan y…-

-¡Oh, el doctor Nolan! Mucho gusto- Cuddy le tendió la mano-

-Mucho gusto- Le correspondió el gesto-

-Soy Lisa Cuddy, pase por favor-

-Gracias-

-En verdad es un placer conocerlo, lo que ha hecho en verdad se lo agradezco... pero lo estoy aburriendo –

-No para nada- Nolan sonrió.

-Enseguida voy por House- Cuddy se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

El Dr. Nolan la observó marcharse y en cuanto la perdió de vista recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada; por toda la sala del departamento de House había cajas, algunas vacías y otras con cosas, los libreros y estantes estaban medio llenos, el piano estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca y unos estuches de guitarra estaban sobre el.

Nolan volteó al oír ruidos, Cuddy regresaba seguida de House.

-¿Gusta algo de beber…?-

-Agua por favor- Cuddy sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

House hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole a Nolan que tomara asiento, House quitó una caja que estaba sobre el sillón para poder sentarse y la colocó en el piso.

-Aquí tienen- Cuddy volvió con dos vasos de agua que puso sobre un espacio libre de la mesita de centro y enseguida quitó algunos libros y cosas que estaban sobre ella para hacer más espacio- Los dejo a solas- Cuddy les sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Te estuve llamando-

-Ahhh si, se me olvido llamar a la compañía para que reconectaran el teléfono- Dijo haciendo señas hacía la mesita donde estaba el aparato como si no tuviera importancia.

-También a tu celular- Dijo serio, esperando alguna escusa.

-Ahhh si, no te quería contestar- Nolan bajo un poco la mirada.

-Tuve que llamar a Wilson…- House puso cara de fastidio- Me dijo que sería bueno que viniera a verte-

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Si, después de que le dijera que es casi un mes que no vas a terapia-

-Aja-

-Me dijo que no le habías dicho nada al respecto- House se encogió de hombros –Y que lo que te haya dicho… funcionó- House lo miró fijamente –Yo le dije… que… estaba intranquilo… por la forma que en resultó la última sesión y fue cuando me dijo que debería venir a verte, no me dijo nada más, así que decidí venir y… veo que mi preocupación no tenía razón de ser- Sonrió pícaramente, House no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió –Me hubiera encantado que me contaras en terapia lo que esta pasando ahora en tu vida-

House bajo la mirada -Entonces piensas que…- Volvió a mirarlo-…aun no… ¿Me he curado?-

-Eso depende de ti…-Hubo silencio, House lo miró curioso -¿Eres feliz?- House sonrió, agachó la cabeza, la levantó y miró a Nolan sin dejar de sonreír, Nolan también sonrió.

-Tenias razón…toma tiempo-Dijo más serio pero aun sonriendo.

-Si, aunque lo importante es que decidiste actuar-

-De hecho…- House cerró un ojo – ella fue la que actuó…hizo a un lado lo que tenía y…-

-Mmmm los dos lo hicieron –House lo miró serio -Los dos actuaron, ella al dejar lo que había conseguido y tú al permitir que pasara, pero además…aceptó que cambiaste –Hubo silencio-Pero lo más importante… tú lo aceptaste… o tal vez no- House lo miró dudoso- Creo que siempre estuvo interesada en ti, no importaba si cambiabas o no, sólo necesitaba una pequeña señal de que detrás de todo esa fachada… había alguien con el que pudiera conectarse, y tú igual, necesitabas alguna señal de que podías ser capaz de tener un vinculó con alguien más, no se que fue lo que hiciste, pero le mostraste esa señal y ella te la puso mucho más fácil- Los dos sonrieron.

Nolan se bebió el vaso de agua, y miró todas las cosas que había en la mesita y en el suelo.

-Creo que no hay más que decir… así que me marcho, veo que están ocupados- Dijo poniéndose de pie, House asintió con la cabeza –Las mudanzas pueden ser tediosas-

-Si, puede ser-

-Pero esta no- Nolan sonrió

-Para nada-

-Bueno, me voy… debo despejarme un poco… -Los dos caminaban hacia la puerta- ¿Sabes? tenía todo un discurso preparado –House sonrió –Pero no para lo que encontré- House sonrió aun más.

-Tal vez puedas considerar esto como una sesión y…-

-No, esto no fue una sesión de terapia, aunque tenía la intención de que lo fuera, pero no se puede considerar como tal, simplemente fue una… reunión social- Los dos se sonrieron - Creo que ya no te volveré a ver-

-¿Quieres decir que no te agrado como para volverme a ver?- Dijo de forma burlona.

Nolan sonrió –Quiero decir que creo que no te veré de nuevo en terapia… aunque si en algún momento quieres hablar… con gustó te escuchare-

-Gracias… y gracias por haberme aguantado todo un año-Nolan sonrió.

-Tal vez podamos encontrarnos en alguna conferencia o…-

-Lo dudo, yo no asisto a esas cosas… pero volveré a contestar mi teléfono- Los dos sonrieron.

-Despídeme de Cuddy-

-Claro-

Los dos se dieron la mano y Nolan salió del departamento.

-¿Ya se fue?- Lisa se asomó y dijo desde la habitación.

-Si-

-¿Y que te dijo?- Le preguntó al llegar hasta él.

-Todo y nada-

-Vamos dime, ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que hay que apurarnos por que las mudanzas pueden ser tediosas-

-Ya dime-

-Y que los dos fuimos unos faros-

-¿Qué?-

-Por que dimos una señal-

Cuddy lo miró sin entender a que se refería, House sólo se acercó y la besó.

-¿Vas a volver a ir a terapia? ¿O las sesiones ya van a ser a domicilio?-Se separó para preguntarle.

-No, si esto no fue una sesión…fue una simple reunión social- Cuddy le sonrió y House le correspondió.

**FIN.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
